


Love on the rooftop

by yawldee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bighit, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gayasf, Jin - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Rm, Romance, Smut, bts - Freeform, bts v, j-hope - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, kpop, namgi, park jimin - Freeform, suga - Freeform, sugamon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawldee/pseuds/yawldee
Summary: Namjoon and Yoongi starts a secret relationship.





	1. 1

 

**Chapter 1**

    Namjoon woke up with the sun. He sat up on his bed and yawned loudly while wiping the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked beside him and see the empty spot and suddenly he felt sad. For the past few weeks, he's been feeling very lonely. He'd never say it out loud in front of his bandmates but he yearned for the feeling of human skin on his skin. He wanted someone to cuddle him. He'd be the little spoon and would feel their heartbeat on his back.

_Damn he wanted that. He wanted that so bad._

    After hitting the shower and putting on some clothes, he went downstairs and had his breakfast.... _Alone._  

  He was happy when he finally left his place and went down to Mon-studio, where he'd get to see them. He was a little more excited due to the fact that "them" also included "Him". Him was Min Yoongi of course. The boy who kept Namjoon up late at night up thinking of a Utopian where they were together.  He was the only one who can get Namjoon's heart racing faster than the speed of light. The world say him as " A five foot nine rapper with a savage attitude.". Namjoon, However knew of his soft side. The side he only show his fellow band mates. The side that had Namjoon's face red as a tomato and stomach twisting and turning like the eye of a hurricane It wasn't to say that Namjoon only liked one side of Yoongi. That was far from the truth. He liked all sides of Min Yoongi, he just liked the soft side a little more. 

Namjoon found Yoongi in Mon-Studio sitting on one of his chairs. How'd he get in? Namjoon didn't know nor cared. He was just happy that Yoongi was here/

"What's up?" Namjoon greeted. He then sat down next to Yoongi.

Yoongi gave Namjoon a simple wave.

"What are you doing in here?" Namjoon asked, " Did you need anything."

Yoongi shrugged coolly, " Nothing. I just wanted to be in a different atmosphere."

Namjoon nodded in understanding but that was a first. Yoongi usually goes to Hope world when he wanted a break from his own studio. Never MonStudio. But-Maybe he was overreacting and this didn't mean anything.

The room turned quiet and Namjoon didn't like that, so he suggested that Yoongi checked out a new beat that he had recently finished working with.  
Yoongi was excited to hear it. He had a deep respect for Namjoon and his beats.  
Namjoon turned on his laptop and pulled up the beat. While putting the headphone over Yoongi's ears-He couldn't helped but stare into Yoongi's eyes. Their staring lasted for a good couple of seconds until Yoongi ruined it with his harsh throat clearing.

Namjoon pressed play.

He watched with a huge smile on his face as Yoongi bobbed his head to his music. A sense of pride came over him and his heart felt...full. When it was over, Yoongi pulled the headphones off and complimented Namjoon.

"That was the most beautiful sound...I've ever heard. You did it again,Namjoon."

Namjoon blushed heavily and thanked his friend for the compliment.

Later that day, Yoongi sat on the roof of where his studio sat. This was his new favorite spot. There, you can see everything that was down, however, Yoongi preferred to look up. He loved looking at the sky and the clouds. He liked to create stories with the clouds. However what he liked mostly about being up there was the piece and quiet. Even though Genius Lab was his...It doesn't stop Jungkook and the others from walking in..even when he did lock the door. They find ways. He missed the days when they used to fear him.

This was his secret spot and then....it wasn't. Namjoon walked up and Yoongi's heart dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here, Namjoon?" He demanded.

Namjoon was taken aback. Yoongi rarely lose his cool with him.

Yoongi sighed loudly then quickly apologized.

"Sorry-It's just that...this is sort of my spot. I come here to be away from the others a bit."

Namjoon nodded, " I understand. I'll leave."

Yoongi sighed loudly then asked Namjoon to stay. He thought about it for a second. Namjoon was cool. Namjoon was...great and Namjoon usually knocked before going inside of his studio plus-Namjoon was cute.

"Maybe-It can be our little spot?" Yoongi suggested.

Namjoon gave him a heart warming smile, " I like how that sounds."

They smiled gayly at each other.

Namjoon and Yoongi took sat down on the roof group. They watched ahead together.

" This is an excellent view." Namjoon commented.

Yoongi looked nodded in agreement. It was a beautiful view. The skyscrapers and the Blue sky.  
Then Namjoon laid his head on Yoongi's shoulder, making Yoongi frowned.

"What are you doing? Are you tired?" Yoongi wanted to know.

"Nothing and no. I am not."

It turned quiet. Namjoon once again broke the quietness. He took his head off Yoongi's shoulder and faces Yoongi.

"Yoongi, Do you ever feel lonely?"

Yoongi gave him deathly stare. Now, why would he want to know that?  
Namjoon didn't stop there though.

" For awhile now, I've been yearning human touch and I have a person in mind whom I wish to be with like that with. But I don't think he'd-"

Yoongi stopped Namjoon, "He?"

He smirked, " Is it Jin?"

Namjoon frowned, " No."

Yoongi thought about it for a second. Namjoon smiling when he walks into the room. Namjoon texting him gn and the hugging.

" Is it me?"  
..........

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter and some grammatical and spelling errors. I’ll work on that.  Chapter 2 coming up.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

    Yoongi stared at the young man whom he knew for years. How could he be so stupid? How didn't he noticed it for years?                                                 Another feeling came over Yoongi. It was warm. He felt warm in his heart. Namjoon liked him. He was the one that Namjoon wanted to snuggle with. He was the one that Namjoon yearned for. Yoongi felt the blush creep on his face. He fought a smile and lost. His smile got even bigger when Namjoon smiled back at him. Him and Namjoon...together...he liked that idea. He liked it very much. 

    Yoongi awkwardly took Namjoon's big hand and smiled while asking, "How long have you felt this way about me?"

In instant Namjoon answered, "The day we met."

Like a movie, flashbacks played in Yoongi's head. He thought of the day they met. The very first look. Very first handshake. The first smirk.

The flashbacks ended and Yoongi was returned to reality. He was back and was facing and looking into the eyes of a boy. A boy who was the sweetest and most amazing boy that he knows. 

    "How come you never said anything?"

Namjoon shrugged. He honestly was terrified that Yoongi wouldn't want him back or ran away because he was freaked out.  Namjoon have attempted to tell him in several occasions, but he always turn back because those fears ran through him. The fear of rejection and humiliation. 

 Yoongi, however wasn't taken Namjoon's shrug as an answer, he wanted a real word answer as in to why he kept his feelings locked up for so long. 

   " A shrug isn't an answer, Namjoon." Yoongi said quietly, letting go of Namjoon's hand. 

Namjoon's eyes widen and he quickly took Yoongi's hand, forcing it to hold onto his. He cleared his throat and told Yoongi the truth. They both were surprised when Yoongi got even closer and captured Namjoon's lips. 

The kiss was sweet and everything great, just as Namjoon expected. Groaning, Namjoon deepened the kiss and before he knew it, he was on top of Yoongi who was now laying on roof ground. The kiss got so deep and heated Namjoon tasted the minty snack Yoongi had earlier. Sadly, their make out session had to come to an end. They climbed down the roof--making sure to be discreet--They didn't want the others to know of their new hidden spot. 

     For over 2 Months, Namjoon and Yoongi met on top of the building. They talked about the world. The weather. New things.  Old thing. They kissed and touched-They never went over that. Their little heat turned into something more. Namjoon was hoping for that. Yoongi was surprised by that. Prior to kissing and spending these few days with Namjoon, he had never thought about being with a man. He never noticed them but Namjoon...and being with Namjoon...changed everything. It changed his perspective on everything. 

      They both decided that keeping their "Heat" a secret was a must. It wasn't that they were ashamed. They just wanted to keep it down low but regardless, it wasn't anyone's business but theirs. But, people were making it hard. One night, the whole band went out to a record label party and a famous girl Idol started hitting on Yoongi, she wouldn't stop touching Yoongi and she even grind on his junk at one point, the whole thing blew over and Namjoon walked out in anger. This got people talking. Yoongi of course got to the bottom of things and told the crowd that "Namjoon left like that because he had forgotten something in the car."

      Later that night, Namjoon and Yoongi snuggled and slept in their own little world. 

 *_*

  Jungkook was the first to find out. Namjoon and Yoongi were in the studio working on a song, a little flirting led to a kiss and the kiss like always got heated and Jungkook walked in. He wasn't as shocked as Joon and Yoongi thought that he'd be. He was surprised but a small part of him wasn't. Jungkook promised that he wouldn't tell the others with Namjoon and Yoongi doing whatever he wanted in return. They figured it was a small price to pay. 

    Their secret love affair lasted a few couple of months then the other members and the boss found it. They were all surprisingly..ok with the relationship. Which was all that they wanted to be truthful. 


End file.
